Bonadan/Leyendas
Bonadan era un importante planeta portuario dentro del Sector Corporativo y el mundo primario en el sistema Bonadan. Era un planeta arrasado por la minería al final de la Vía Hydiana. Este planeta densamente poblado albergaba muchas especies exóticas de toda la galaxia. Los bonadanianos que se encontraban fuera del planeta era de ricas familas corporativas o quienes se habían escapado de una vida de servidumbre corporativa. Geografía left|thumb|200px|La lastimada superficie de Bonadan. Su superficie amarilla y parchada estaba fuertemente erosionada, y su suelo había sido destruido debido a las excavaciones y construcciones constantes. La superficie que quedaba estaba cubierta de fábricas, refinerías, puertos e instalaciones de astilleros en diez espaciopuertos, de los cuales el más grande era el Espaciopuerto de Bonadan Sureste II. Una masiva estación de control de clima se encontraba en las montañas al norte de las ciudades principales; era usada para general tormentas que limpiaban el aire contaminado. Las armas estaban prohibidas en Bonadan, y ser capturado por uno de los omnipresentes detectores de armas era causa de arresto inmediato. Los recién llegados eran escaneados a conciencia antes de que aterrizaran. Desde el espacio, Bonadan era una esfera amarilla cubierta con franjas de rojo oxidado. Parecía árido y parchado, pues todas las plantas que no eran matadas deliberadamente morían debido a las descuidadas operaciones mineras, abundantes contaminantes, o simple descuido. El tortapo bonadaniano era uno de los últimos animales sobrevivientes del planeta. Historia Una sociedad emergente a partir del 3.956 ABY, el pueblo de Bonadan financió los esfuerzos para explorar la galaxia mediante la venta de armas y armaduras. Al producir esta armadura, los Bonadianos preferían usar materiales más pesados para que el usuario estuviera mejor protegido. En los primeros años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Bonadan estuvo bajo el control del Imperio Galáctico. Los Imperiales establecieron una ruta comercial que consistía en varios contenedores de carga presto para ser embarcados en remolcadores espaciales CT-11. Dos cargueros pesados BFF-1, Deddite y Banthar, debían tomar la carga y entregarla a la flota Imperial. Sin embargo, dos Alas-Y llegaron y destruyeron a los contenedores y los cargueros antes de que la fragata de escolta Nebulon-B Imperial Enforcer llegara. A pesar de una pretensión de neutralidad durante la Invasión Yuuzhan Vong, los representantes del Sector Corporativo fueron comprados por los invasores alienígenas. La tos de Bonadan era un virus contagioso que se originó en Bonadan y causaba que la víctima tuviera una tos ronca y una fatiga profunda. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Bloodlines'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (First Edition) *[[Notas finales de Imperio Oscuro|Notas finales de Imperio Oscuro]] *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * * Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas del Brazo Tingel